


No one will ever love her

by kittipaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: No matter how hard she tries





	No one will ever love her

She cries,  
Because no one will ever love her

Everyone laughs at her,  
Because no one will ever love her

She sits alone,  
Because no one will ever love her

She cries, but no one cares,  
Because no one will ever love her

Everyone avoids her,  
Because no one will ever love her

She’s desperate,  
Because no one will ever love her

She locks her self away,  
Because no one will ever love her

She sleeps all day,  
Because no one will ever love her

She cries and wonders why she’s like this,  
Because no one will ever love her

She will die alone,  
Because no one will ever love her

I look in the mirror and she her with tears in her eyes,  
But I can never love her,

No matter how hard I try


End file.
